1. Technical Field
The invention herein described relates generally to a security device and method for preventing the opening of a media case thereby to prevent or deter theft.
2. Background Information
Various types of cases are known for holding information storage media and particularly disc-shaped data carriers, such as CDs and DVDs. The cases typically have two halves, e.g., a base and a lid, that are hingedly connected together so that the case may be opened and closed. Many of these cases have on the side thereof opposite the hinge a lock and/or finger cavity that is spaced inwardly from opposite ends of the case. The lock and/or finger cavity may be used to accommodate a lock inserted into the case to hold the case closed, or simply to provide a finger grip for easy opening of the case.
A problem encountered with such known cases is removal and theft of a CD or DVD from the case within a store selling such products. The disc case is often provided with a security tag which triggers an alarm if the container is taken out of the store without the tag first being removed or rendered inactive by staff in the store. The disc case may also be provided with a clear plastic wrapper that must be removed before the case may be opened. Thieves, however, have been able to slit the wrapper along an edge of the container, e.g. the bottom edge, and remove the CD or DVD from the case by compressing the case so that the side walls bow to form a gap between the two halves thereof so the CD or DVD may be slid out through the slit made in the wrapper. An experienced thief is able to remove the CD or DVD while pretending to examine the product and slip the CD or DVD into a coat pocket unobserved. They then leave the empty case on the shelf and leave the store with the CD or DVD in their pocket without triggering the alarm system.
To avoid such thefts, many stores only display empty cases. When a customer has made a selection, a staff member retrieves the relevant CD or DVD from a secure cupboard or safe and places it in the case for the customer. This process consumes additional time and requires an additional secure storage place for the CDs and DVDs. This process also increases the risk that the wrong CD or DVD may be put in the case. The stores thus would prefer for the discs to be held within the cases on display as this is more appealing to a potential customer than an empty case.
Prior art devices for increasing the security of such cases tend to be bulky and expensive. One known form of device comprises a “keeper” in the form of a robust casing or frame that fits around the exterior of the case and is locked in a closed position so it is impossible to open the case without first unlocking and removing the keeper. While effective, such keepers are difficult to handle and substantially increase the size of the product (often increasing the size of the product by 30% or more and so occupying more shelf space). Such keepers also require a substantial amount of space for storage when not in use.
WO97/02569 describes another form of security device in which one edge of the case is inserted into a channel shaped keeper which fits over the edge of the product and extends at least part way over opposite external faces of the case to prevent the case from being opened. Such a keeper is still a relatively complex and expensive item, which adds significantly to the external dimensions of the case and prevents the case from being stood on its bottom edge.